


Just Us

by clowchan



Series: In the Key of Barisi [22]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Comedy Relief Rollins to the rescue, Ficlet, Fluffy, M/M, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I combined both tumblr users ladyzootie‘s and chiltonsfluffyhair‘s ideas and turned them into a ficlet in which Barba is reluctant in buying swim trunks and Carisi trying to convince him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us

“This is stupid,” Rafael groans as he and Sonny enters the changing area of a department store

“Quit being a grump and have fun. Plus, it’s just _us_ in here,” Sonny pleads, closing the door behind them. “It’s almost summer and we’ll be on vacation. You need swim trunks where we’re going.”

“I’m not exactly what you call beach body material.” Rafael pinches his own sides, giving an unsatisfied look, “Or ready for that matter.”

Sonny clicks his tongue, “Hey, now.”

Rafael’s brow furrows, “Just being realistic here, Sonny.”

“Rafi, aren’t you being a little harsh on yourself?”

He rolls his eyes before looking at himself in the mirror. “I usually slim down right before the summer, but this year is different. And that threat on my life didn’t help my case in turning to food.”

“There are worse vices out there,” Sonny says. He hands him a pair of turquoise swim trunks with a coral pattern on them. “And you didn’t gain that much.”

Rafael hesitates for a moment before taking them, “Don’t lie.” Rafael looks at the swim trunks, “I’m going to need a shirt with these.”

“You don’t. You look perfectly fine,” Sonny caresses his back.

Rafael was unfazed by his touch. “To you. But to others…”

Sonny looks him in the eyes, “Who cares what others think?”

“I do,” Rafael strips off his pants and puts on the trunks.

Sonny raises his eyebrows not expecting to hear that answer. “When were ya one to give a damn about other’s opinions?” He looks at him, “Can I take your shirt off?”

“Sonny,” Rafael slightly blushes as he nods. “I really hate admitting this, but I’m not sure I’m comfortable enough to have my shirt off. _In front of others_.”

Sonny says nothing at first. He steps up to him, unbuttoning his shirt. “It’s just us in here,” he repeats himself.

Rafael stops his hands, “Still doesn’t make it any easier.”

“And I will help you,” Rafael lets go of Sonny’s hands and lets him continue.

Sonny unbuttons the rest of his shirt and slips it off. He stares at his tummy and then into his eyes. “Look.” He turns Rafael around to face the mirror.

Rafael was reluctant looking at himself. When he does, a blush not only grows on his cheeks, but his ears and neck too.  He wraps his own arms around himself to cover his middle. “Yeah, I’m definitely getting a shirt with these.”

“I don’t think you realise how beautiful you still are.” Sonny tries one last attempt to convince Rafael to go without a shirt, “Especially to me.” He leans down and kisses his shoulder. “You’re perfect and adorable and so is your tummy.” He wraps his arms around him.

“You’re such a sap, Son.” Rafael’s frown turns into a smile. “Not going to lie - I really enjoy how you flatter me.”

“It’s the truth,” Sonny kisses his cheek. “When we go on our cruise this summer you’re gonna be the most beautiful person there.” He holds him closer.

“Mmmhmm,” Rafael turns around, smirking. “Keep going.”

“I really, truly believe the weight looks good on you.” Now it was Sonny’s turn to blush. “But if you want to lose the weight, I’m willing to help you.”

“Very kind of you,” Rafael kisses him and caresses his face. “I _might_ consider your offer. Thank you.”

“ _Oh my God_ , y'all are taking longer than me and Liv getting outfits!” Amanda calls out, breaking up the little moment Sonny and Rafael were having.

“Amanda!” Sonny laughs, letting Rafael go. “We’re done.”

Rafael takes off his swim trunks and puts his clothes back on. He looks up at Sonny and whispers, “You’ve convinced me.”

“Good,” Sonny whispers back. They exit out of the stall with Sonny carrying the swim trunks.

Amanda places a hand on her hip, “That long for a pair of shorts? What else were y'all doing in there?” She playfully punches Sonny’s shoulder.

Rafael cocks an eyebrow, “Trying on clothes. What were you thinking, Rollins?”

“Oh, nothing,” she winks as they head towards the cash register.

“Right,” Rafael smirks as Sonny pays for the shorts.

“At least a cruise is a more romantic venue,” Amanda teases.

“And you’ll be the first to get a postcard when we’re there,” Rafael replies.

Amanda laughs, “Ain’t I the lucky gal?”

“Don’t encourage him,” Sonny laughs, grabbing Rafael’s hand. They exit out the store and head back to Amanda’s place for movie night.


End file.
